


Pioneer Passions

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys find love and passion in pioneer times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Straw In Lance’s Hair

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was written in response to a request at fic_requests for DuckDuck, who then asked for more.

Lance sighed and gazed out the window as he used a slice of bread to sop up the last bit of the stew his mother had cooked for them.

“Lance, honey, did you get enough to eat?” she asked.

Lance peered into his empty bowl as his stomach grumbled. There was never quite enough food and although he was still hungry, he didn’t want his mother giving half of her portion to him. She needed to eat, too. “Yes, Mama,” he replied. “I’m just worried about Ruthie and her colt.”

His mother pushed back a stray piece of hair and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she looked to her husband. “Maybe Lance could stay home with her instead of going to the social.”

“Lance, if you rather stay with your horse, that’s fine. You mind Chris now. You hear me, boy?”

Lance excitedly rose from his seat, knocking the chair to the floor, then scrambling to set it upright. “Yes, Pa. Thank you. Thank you.” He was halfway to the barn before he realized he’d forgotten to ask to be excused from the table. 

Chris was sitting on their milking stool, right in the doorway of the stall. To keep his hands occupied, he was whittling. Lance knew little about the man, other than he was several years older than Lance and had to support his mother and four younger sisters. Every Saturday night, Chris took his pay and headed to his mother’s, but he always returned after Sunday dinner. The Bass’ didn’t have much money, but there was too much work for Lance and his father alone. They were better off with Chris’ help than without it. 

“Whatcha doin’ out here, boy?” Chris asked.

“I’m, um, my parents said I could stay here with Ruthie. They’re all going to the social. They said I had to mind you, though.”

Chris grinned as the last few words drifted from Lance’s mouth. He’d liked Lance from the first day he set foot on the Bass farm. The boy was young and innocent and prettier than most of the girls in the area. Chris wondered just how far he could push Lance. “Are you hot Lance? I’m awful damn hot.”

Lance didn’t say a word, but his eyes followed Chris to the water trough, where Chris pulled off his shirt and sloshed water onto his body.

“Come here, boy. If you’re hot, maybe we should wet you down a bit. Ruthie’s colt won’t be here for a few hours. You won’t miss nothin’.”

Lance licked his lips and took small steps as he approached Chris. No one had ever seen him naked, other than his folks and the doctor. Chris tugged Lance’s shirt out of his pants, then unbuttoned it, pushing it off Lance’s shoulders. The kid was young, his body smooth, hairless and undeveloped. Chris nearly drooled when he thought of what a few years of hard work would do to that body. How in a few years, Lance would be beautifully muscled and strong. Chris’ hand reached out to touch. Lance quivered at first, not understanding the meaning behind the touch.

Chris cupped his hands and splashed water onto Lance, watching the it drip across his body. “You like games, Lance?” Chris asked softly.

When Lance nodded slowly, Chris smiled and began walking him backwards, until Lance was up against the barn wall. “I like to play games, too. Grown up games. Games that make you feel good.”

Lance trembled at the first taste of Chris’ lips against his. When he remained speechless and motionless, Chris moved in again, pressing his lips against Lance’s. Chris slid one hand around to the back of Lance’s neck, using it to steady the boy. As Lance began to relax, Chris slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth and pushed his crotch firmly against Lance’s. When he felt that Lance was hard, he couldn’t help thrusting against the boy. Lance closed his eyes and moaned into Chris’ mouth, his body slumping forward against Chris, who happily took the boy’s weight into his own arms.

“Come to my room. We should lay down.”

“It’s wrong,” Lance panted out. “It’s sinning. I don’t want to be a sinner.”

Chris pulled Lance into an embrace, feeling the heat of Lance’s body. “It’s not. We won’t do anything that’s wrong. I just want to make you feel good. Please let me.” When Lance didn’t protest, Chris moved them into his room and pushed Lance’s pants to the floor then dropped his own. Lance stared at Chris’ cock. Chris moved to his bed, pulling Lance with him, until they were both laying down and facing each other.

Chris reached out, running his hand through Lance’s hair before allowing his finger to drift down Lance’s neck. Once he reached Lance’s chest, he flattened his palm flat against it, covering Lance’s nipple with his warm touch. Lance moaned as he felt Chris’ slick tongue against his chest, leaving a damp trail up to his neck and eventually finding Lance’s mouth once again.

This time Lance kissed him back. His lips were hungry and awkward, but he wanted to taste Chris again. Chris’ hand settled on Lance’s hip for several minutes, before delving downward, seeking out Lance’s cock. Lance moaned as his body began moving and thrusting on its own. He willed his arms to wrap around Chris, attempting to steady himself. Chris held him and rocked him, one hand quickly pumping Lance’s shaft until his first orgasm rippled through his body as he ejaculated onto Chris and the bed. Lance immediately blushed, but Chris smiled happily, pulling him close for another kiss.

“It gets better. I promise it gets better,” Chris whispered. “I can show you things Lance, wonderful things. All I ask is that you only do them with me. Do you want me to show you?”

Lance swallowed and nodded, pulling Chris closer and kissing him again. He wanted to learn more and he wanted to learn from Chris. 

After spending the night in the barn with Chris, Lance cheerfully rushed to the house in the morning to announce the birth of Ruthie’s colt. His mother smiled and pulled the straw from his hair, seemingly not noticing the blush in her son’s cheeks or the red mark on his neck.


	2. Into The Cellar

{seven years later}

Chris smiled. As he had predicted, the years had been good to Lance. The boy had grown into a man in more ways than one. His father had passed away from pneumonia years earlier. Only two years later, his mother had followed. People said she died of a broken heart. Lance’s sister married and moved away the year after that. Lance had a great business sense, but was lost without his family. He turned to the only person left on the farm, Chris. 

Chris held Lance up during his weakest moments and Lance was so grateful that he deeded half the ranch over to Chris and changed the name to the B-K Ranch. Chris was pleased just to watch Lance’s body mature, knowing he was the only person allowed to touch and to savor what that body had become. Chris had long since moved into the main house, but officially had his own room. When they hired another hand and offered to let him stay in the other room, Lance knocked a hole in the wall between his own room and Chris’. That way they could secretly meet late at night and no one would be the wiser.

“Storm’s moving in,” Lance noted, breaking Chris’ thoughts away from his daydreaming.

When he looked up, he frowned. It didn’t look like an ordinary storm. “Let’s get to the cellar. This one looks bad.” As he turned around, Chris called out to their hired hand, “Hey JC, lash down the doors and windows in the barn. We’ll take care of the house. When you’re done, come down to the cellar. We’re going to ride the storm out there.”

Chris watched until JC nodded back to him and headed for the barn. Lance had already started for the main house and was busily securing the doors and windows before Chris reached the home. With Lance not needing any help, Chris headed to the kitchen and packed up plenty of food, then grabbed two lanterns, some matches, a couple jugs of whisky and a couple blankets.

Chris looked up when he heard something hitting the house. He stopped and listened for a moment then ran to grab Lance. “Come on. That’s not rain, it’s hail. We have to get in the cellar now.”

As Chris and Lance ran across the yard to the cellar, Chris saw JC was already there, holding the door open for them. The hail moved in quickly and Lance slipped attempting to dodge it. Chris grabbed his arm and shoved him toward the cellar. They were both breathless as they stumbled down the cellar steps. Chris was shaking too hard to light the match, so he handed it to JC and held the lantern instead. As soon as the lantern was lit, he took a long swig of the whisky before passing the jug to JC.

“Cold wind came in fast,” JC noted as he shivered and drank.

Chris tossed him one of the blankets. “We need to get these wet clothes off.”

Lance trembled and stared at the door. “The crops will be ruined.”

Chris moved beside him and shushed him as he pulled off Lance’s damp clothing. “We’ll be fine. Even if we lose the crops, we’ll still have enough and we’ll still have each other.”

After Chris shed his own clothes, he wrapped the other blanket around himself and tried to pull Lance in beside him. Lance moved away from him, then dropped to his knees, clasping his hands before him.

“God’s punishing us, Chris, for what we’ve done, for all our sins.”

Chris reached for him, but Lance evaded his touch and began to pray. When Chris tried to talk to him, Lance only prayed louder.

JC looked at Lance, then Chris, then Lance, then back to Chris. “What have you two been up to? How have you sinned?”

Chris swallowed deeply. “We haven’t sinned. We’ve only kissed and touched. A little.”

JC moved beside Chris and ran his hand across Chris’ chest. “Show me,” he whispered.

Chris grabbed JC’s hand and pulled it away. “I can’t. Lance and I have agreed it would only be us.”

“Then you two show me what you do together.” JC rose and shifted until he was kneeling on the floor beside Lance, his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Show me what you’ve done,” he whispered. “I’ll tell you if it’s a sin.”

Chris laid the blanket onto the floor then pulled Lance onto it. He closed his eyes and ran his hands along Lance’s body that had changed so much over the years, yet was still so familiar. His hands would always know the touch of Lance’s skin. When his hand found Lance’s cock, he began stroking it as he leaned in to kiss Lance’s lips.

“If that is all you’ve done,” JC said softly, “then it is not a sin. It is only love.”   
Laying down behind Lance, JC gently rolled him over, so they faced each other, then leaned in so his own lips met Lance’s. Chris rolled closer, his arm wrapped around Lance’s waist.

“It’s just us, JC. Me and Lance.”

Lance listened as the hail pelted the cellar door. “We’re going to die for our sins.”

“Oh baby,” Chris soothed, “do you think our farm is the only one being hit with hail? It’s everyone, I promise, even the church.”

Lance rolled back to stare into Chris’ eyes. “How do you know that?”

“I have faith, Lance. I have faith in God to be fair and I have faith in the love we have for each other. JC is right. What we have is not a sin, it’s only love and love is never wrong. Our love is what makes us strong. Please have faith in us Lance. Have faith that we can get through anything together.”

Lance wept openly, sobbing against Chris’ shoulder until he fell asleep.


	3. A Weakness For Strawberry Preserves

JC and Chris drank the rest of the whisky as Lance slept between them. Once the first jug was empty, JC rolled over the other two, landing on top of Chris.

“JC, I can’t. I told you, it’s me and Lance. Only me and Lance.”

JC laid his head onto Chris’ chest and listened to his heartbeat, smiling when he realized it was beating faster than it should. Chris’ skin was hot and damp beneath his. He smelled of the ranch, of the crops in the fields and the hay in the barns. He smelled of hard labor beneath the sun. JC opened his mouth, placing it against Chris’ neck to taste. Chris squirmed beneath him, but JC held on, grinding his cock against Chris’ hip.

“Don’t,” Chris whispered. “I can’t.”

“Your lips say no, but I think your body wants more. It’s a physical need, Chris. You need it. I need it.”

Chris shook his head and grabbed at JC’s wrists. “I can’t, JC. I love Lance. I love him. I can’t do this.”

JC glanced over at Lance’s still sleeping form. “You love him? It’s not just a physical thing between you?”

“No, I love him. I truly love him.”

“I thought you guys were together because you were alone together.” JC rolled off of Chris, sandwiching Chris between Lance and himself. His hand ran down Chris’ chest, his finger circling Chris’ nipple. “I like men, Chris. I don’t know why. I have no interest in women. The last town I was in, they ran me out. They were going to hang me, but I left. It’s been a long time for me Chris. I have needs. I have wants and desires.”

“Coveting is a sin.” 

“It’s a natural thing to want to lie with another.”

“It is a weakness of the flesh.”

JC leaned forward, licking at Chris’ ear. “Then let me be a weak man.”

JC took Chris’ earlobe between his teeth, nipping lightly as his hand lingered on Chris’ waistline. After a moment, he nibbled his way to Chris’ jaw line, working his way down until he was sucking on Chris’ Adam’s apple. 

Chris whimpered under JC’s assault. His heart was pounding harder than the hailstorm. There was an excitement racing through his blood. His dick throbbed, raising up and hardening beneath JC. Chris could feel Lance beside him, asleep and unknowing. JC’s body felt light on top of his. The man didn’t carry as much weight as Lance, but was he energetic and worked as hard as the other two. His hands pressed against JC’s flesh, pushing him away slowly.

JC dropped his hands to the floor, one on either side of Chris’ waist. His knees dropped to the floor as well and he rose up until his hands and knees were supporting his weight. Chris thought that might be the end of it, but JC dropped his mouth down to Chris’ chest, licking at his skin, tasting it. Chris gasped as JC’s tongue lapped across his nipple. As JC sucked at him, Chris relaxed, closing his eyes as he tried to breathe and tried to forget that Lance was sleeping beside them. 

“Please, please stop,” Chris pleaded quietly. Opening his eyes, he looked at JC, then used his hands to lift JC away from his body. He sat upright as the pair stared at each other. JC obviously wanted more. “Maybe we should eat something,” Chris suggested. “Are you hungry?”

Pushing away, JC smiled broadly. “Stay here. I know exactly what I hunger for. Lay down.”

Chris relaxed and sighed in relief. Even with his eyes closed, his hand easily found Lance’s and he clasped them together. Rolling onto his side, he pressed his lips against Lance’s ear. “I love you, like a husband and wife love each other. I know I’ve never said that to you. I’m not sure I realized until now, but I do love you in that way. More than I would love a brother or a friend.”

Lance remained still, only his chest rising in his sleep. Chris rolled onto his back again, but scooted closer to Lance, so their bodies touched. He was nearly asleep himself, when he felt JC’s hands upon him once more. His eyes opened to see JC smiling as he was straddled across Chris’ legs. One of JC’s hands held a jar of strawberry preserves and the other was smearing preserves over Chris’ torso. Before Chris managed to get a word out of his mouth, JC leaned down and began licking the preserves off of Chris’ body. 

Chris began panting as his heart raced once more. JC’s tongue was hot, wet and slick and fit itself perfectly against his body. It felt amazing against his skin. He wanted to tell JC to stop, but the ability to speak seemed to have left him. His hand managed to find its way to JC’s head, but rather than pushing the man away, it only pulled him closer, directing his path downward. 

Chris’ legs seemed to automatically separate when his cock felt JC’s breath upon it. When Chris’ hips thrusted upward, JC’s hands shifted quickly to them, holding him down until they stilled. In the meantime, JC occupied himself by nibbling Chris’ inner thighs and lapping at their milky paleness. Chris’ hands were rough from years of work and exposure, but his thighs were still soft and unblemished. JC rubbed his cheeks against them as he worked his way closer to Chris’ cock.

JC took Chris’ cock in his hand, holding it as he moved his mouth in, licking at Chris’ scrotum until he moaned. When the tip of Chris’ cock became wet with pre-come, JC used his thumb to rub it gently. JC started with long slow licks up the sides of Chris’ dick, wetting it with his saliva. Sex was meant to be hot, wet and messy in JC’s book. He took his time, until he felt Chris’ fingers in his hair, guiding him to the tip of the cock once more. This time JC took it into his mouth, allowing it to slide into his throat as he sucked at it. 

Chris managed to lift his head a little, just enough to watch JC. The man’s eyes were closed and his cheeks hollowed with the intensity of his sucking. All Chris knew was this is the best his cock had ever felt. He battled with himself, enjoying what he felt he shouldn’t enjoy. He collapsed onto his back when he was close, ejaculating right into JC’s mouth. Much to his surprise, JC swallowed everything, even licking the drops from lips.


	4. Spreading The Love

“Lance never does that,” admitted Chris. “He stops when I’m close and uses his hand.”

JC moved up until he was laying beside Chris. His hand settling on Chris’ stomach, feeling it rise and fall. “I like it. I like the way it feels. I like it when someone does that to me.” After releasing a sigh, JC laid his head onto Chris’ chest, listening to the heartbeat slow. “It makes me feel close to you. I have part of you inside me now,” he whispered.

Thoughts swam around Chris’ mind. JC had taken what Lance refused to take. Chris’ right hand found Lance’s again, twining their fingers together, while his left arm wrapped itself around JC’s shoulder, holding him close. Tilting his head, he managed to place a kiss onto JC’s hair.

“What have you and Lance done together?” JC asked as he snuggled against Chris’ body. 

“We’ve touched and kissed. We’ve sucked each other, but Lance won’t swallow. I liked it.”

“Have you done more than that?”

“We share our bed. Sleep together. But Lance is very religious. He won’t, um, he won’t do everything. He says sodomy is wrong, so he won’t. He won’t do that.”

JC pressed his lips directly against Chris’ ear. “I will.”

Chris shivered. “I want to,” he confessed.

“That’s why they ran me out of that town. I was trying to seduce other men. It’s worth it though, Chris. It feels so good. I could let you do it to me first, then I’ll do it to you. There is nothing more delicious than having your cock inside another. It’ll hurt the first few times you take it, but it gets better. The more you do it, the better it gets. I want to make you feel good.”

“I can’t. I love Lance. I know we’re not married. I know we wouldn’t be allowed to wed, but I feel like we are. I am dedicated to him.”

“I don’t want to take you away from him. I just want to be with you. And with him. I want to be part of that love.”

“I don’t know what Lance would think about that. He doesn’t even like to admit he and I are, um, together.”

“Yet he doesn’t push you away. Do you like strawberry preserves as much as I do?”

“I suppose. It’s about the only sweet thing we have out here.”

“Let’s cover Lance with preserves and let him wake up as we lick it all off. We can convince him. I’ll be happy being the third person. I understand that you and Lance are above me. I promise I’ll do anything you ask. I just have desires that need to be satisfied.”

Chris smiled. He still felt warm from the whisky and from JC. Turning his head, he glanced at Lance and imagined him covered in Strawberry preserves. Then he frowned, thinking it would look about the same as if he was seeing Lance covered in blood. Closing his eyes he remembered the incredible feeling of JC’s tongue against his skin and decided he wanted to give that pleasure to Lance. 

When he opened his eyes again, he nodded his approval to JC, who dipped his index finger into the preserves then brought it to Chris’ mouth for him to taste. Chris took JC’s finger in and sucked it clean, much to JC’s delight.

As he sat up, Chris smiled and pressed his lips against JC’s. It didn’t matter that the hailstorm had stopped or that the cool winds it brought had found their way into the cellar. Their tongues wrestled over the sweet trace if strawberries. When they pushed away, they were both breathless.

JC dipped his finger into the jar once more then offered the jar to Chris. They each ran their fingers across Lance’s clean skin, leaving it covered in sweet, red designs.

“He looks like an Indian Brave,” teased JC.

“He looks beautiful. He’s always been beautiful, even when he was young. He’s more than I deserve.”

JC used one hand to cup Chris’ cheek. “You are beautiful, too. You do know that, don’t you?” JC’s thumb wiped away the single tear from Chris’ face.

“I’m not like him. My family, we’re not. I don’t know. We’re not the good and righteous. My mother wasn’t married to my father until after she was pregnant with me. He married her because they forced him to, but then he left. He left her. He left me. We moved a lot, because she was shunned. Lance is from a good righteous family. He’s so much better than I am, that I don’t even deserve to live in the house with him.”

“Chris, don’t think like that. You are sweet and beautiful and you work at least as hard as any man I’ve ever known. You work harder than most. Lance is fortunate to have you. Believe it, Chris. You are a good person. I’ve met your mother and your sisters and they’re all so wonderful. Your mother is incredible to go through the hardships she went through and to have raised you all so well. You’re all good people.”

Chris leaned in to kiss JC again, then whispered, “Thank you.”


	5. Love Conquers All

The pair turned when they noticed Lance moving. They watched his eyes blinked open and watched as he yawned and stared at them. They smiled as his tongue ran across his lips and as he sat up and stared at the preserves spread all over his body. They laughed as he asked, “Why am I covered in strawberry preserves?”

“I guess we forgot to bring the biscuits with us,” Chris noted. “We were hungry.”

Lance frowned. “I’m all sticky.”

JC grinned and moved in closer to Lance. “Chris and I would be happy to help you with that.” After a short pause, JC licked Lance’s shoulder. Lance glared at him then turned to Chris.

Chris shrugged and licked across Lance’s chest. “You taste so good, Lance. Lay down and we’ll take care of you.” 

Lance scrambled to his feet, glaring at Chris as if he had gone insane. He snatched up his pants, but realized they were too wet to pull on, so he dropped them to the floor and looked around for anything else he could wear. Finding nothing, he headed for the door, pushing it open.

Chris dropped to the floor and buried his face in his hands. “He hates us.”

JC placed an arm around Chris, lifting him up to his feet. “No he doesn’t. Some people just wake up cranky. Besides, he’s worried about the farm. Come on. Let’s go find him.”

JC took Chris’ hand into his own and pulled him to the cellar door. They climbed out together and saw that it was still raining lightly. The ground was muddy beneath their feet and JC shivered in the cool air. Chris wrapped his arm around JC’s shoulders and headed out to the field. It didn’t take long to find Lance. They found him looking over the ruined crop, tears in his eyes.

“Damn,” Chris whispered to JC, “I’ve never seen that boy cry, not even when his parents died.” 

As he watched them approach, Lance wrapped his arms around his chest and tried to hold back the tears. Chris let JC go so he could pull Lance into an embrace, settling the blond’s head onto his shoulder. “Lance, I’m so sorry. You’ve worked so hard. I know how hard you’ve worked. We’ll salvage what we can then we’ll have a good crop next year. Everything will be okay.”

“We are being punished for the wicked things we do. JC, we’ll have to let you go. We can’t pay you any more. Not with a ruined crop this year. I’m sorry.”

JC walked over to them, joining the embrace. “Then don’t pay me. I like it here. I like both of you. I’ll work for room and board and when the crop does come in next year, you can pay me a percentage. I’ll even take a smaller portion. Whatever you feel is fair.”

Chris pondered the offer. “Your share should be equal. You work as hard as we do.”

“No. I won’t take that much. It’s Lance’s land and you have a mother and four sisters to take care of. I have no one. You both should get more. I’m the low man here and that suits me just fine. And Lance, what you and Chris share is so special. It’s only love and that’s the best thing in the world. Love is what is right in the world. If you’ll have me, I’d be honored to share that with you. I want to share everything with the two of you.”

Before Lance responded, JC grabbed his hand and began tugging him. “Come on. We should get out of the rain before we all catch our death of pneumonia.”

Lance followed where JC led and Chris jogged after them, following them into the barn. JC led the way to Chris’ old room in the barn. The bed was still there, faded and covered with dust and straw. The rain dripped in through a hole in the roof. JC shivered and Chris smiled at the memories he had of the things that had happened in this room and on that bed. Chris was the first to find his way onto the bed. Once he was settled, he motioned for Lance to join him.

His arm easily moved across Lance’s stomach, pulling him closer as Chris kissed his lips. “Lance, I love you so much. I promise we will all be alright. We’re going to have to work hard, but we can do that. As long as we all stick together, we’ll be fine. Please believe me.” 

JC knelt beside the bed, his hand splayed across Lance’s stomach until it met with Chris’ hand and their fingers laced together. “Please Lance, we can do this together. It’s not wrong. Please let me stay. We can make it right together.”

When Lance didn’t reply, JC leaned his head forward and began licked a trace of the preserves from Lance’s thigh. Lance closed his eyes when he felt Chris’ lips against his again. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to melt away into nothing. Instead, he melted into Chris’ arms, relaxing into his lover’s touch. “Whatever you want,” he mumbled to Chris.


	6. A Hole In The Barn

Chris began nibbling Lance’s ear as Lance’s hair tickled his nose. JC massaged Lance’s legs as he licked languidly, tasting the saltiness of Lance’s skin mixed with the sweetness of the preserves. He seemed willing, so JC pushed Lance’s legs apart and nipped at Lance’s thighs as he moved toward Lance’s cock.

Lance moaned as his cock sunk into the warm depths of JC’s mouth. He still felt Chris lips on his neck, sucking against his skin. He jerked when he felt JC’s finger probing his ass, but Chris quieted him, pushing him back against the mattress, insisting everything was good and right with the world. 

As the sun set and the room fell into darkness, Lance felt as if he had slipped beneath the surface of a lake, submerged in love and sex. JC’s finger thrusting in and out of his hole felt more pleasant than he ever would have imagined. He began writhing beneath Chris’ touch. Chris always made him feel so good, but the double assault twice as amazing.

Chris’ head dropped down to lick across Lance’s chest and stomach, his tongue dipping into Lance’s bellybutton and swirling around it. He moved down until he could kiss JC on the nose, which caused JC to chuckle and let Lance’s cock drop from his mouth. His hand quickly began stroking Lance’s cock as he leaned up to kiss Chris’ lips. 

Lance whimpered as JC’s other hand dropped out of him and sought Chris’ hand. JC moved Chris’ hand to his mouth and sucked on Chris’ finger for a minute before guiding it down to Lance’s ass. Along with Chris’ finger, JC began thrusting his finger in and out. Lance gasped at the addition of Chris’ finger as well, but instead of protesting, he shifted to allow them better access.

“Chris, he’s ready. You should take him.”

Chris stared at JC, who dropped Lance’s cock and backed away to shift Lance’s body, giving Chris complete access.

Chris petted Lance’s body. “I don’t know. He said he never wanted to.”

“It’ll be good. For both of you. Hold him. I’ll be back.”

Chris watched as JC scurried out of the room. Lance seemed tired, his eyes closed from exhaustion. Chris kissed Lance’s forehead and cuddled him close. “I don’t want to hurt you, Lance. I just want to love you and work with you and spend my life with you. If you don’t want to do this, we won’t.”

“It feels good, Chris.” Lance opened his eyes and stared into Chris’. His hand reached for Chris’ face. “I think I only realized today how much I love you and how much I count on you for everything. You were always there for me. I’d feel so lost without you. I wouldn’t ever be happy if I wasn’t at your side. I want more. If it is a sin and I am damned for it, at least we’ll be damned together.”

“JC said it’s going to hurt the first few times.”

“It was a bit odd at first, but it’s good now. It’s not hurting me.”

Chris swallowed and licked his lips, then brushed the stray strands of Lance’s hair out of his face. “Then I want to feel it. I want you to do this to me first. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to share this with you.”

By the time Lance had agreed, JC had returned with a small container of lard and another jug of whisky, which he immediately passed around. “Just a word to the wise. Don’t ever try this without something slick. You would only tear each other up.”

“Lance is going to be inside of me,” Chris informed JC. “That’s what we want.”

JC shrugged and began rubbing the lard over Lance’s hard cock. Once he was done, he turned to Chris. “You need to be on all fours, like a horse. It’ll go in more easily.”

Chris obliged, turning and settling himself as JC directed. Lance watched as JC rubbed the lard around Chris’ hole, then coated his finger, sliding it in deeply as Chris gasped at the sensation.

Lance’s hand dropped to his cock and he stroked it. “That looks so. Amazing.”

JC smiled and pulled Lance over, slapping his hand away, then directing Lance’s cock to Chris’ hole and lining them up. Lance whimpered as he sunk into the warmth of Chris’ ass. Chris whined quietly, tears prickling his eyes. Once Lance was inside and thrusting slowly, JC moved around until he could wiggle beneath Chris.

“Keep your ass in the air, but you can settle your chest against mine. We can kiss. It’ll keep your mind off the pain.”

Chris kept his hips high, but dropped his weight onto JC’s chest then claimed JC’s mouth with his own. Thrusting his tongue into JC’s mouth, Chris tried to match Lance’s rhythm. It seemed that as soon as his ass relaxed enough to not hurt, Lance’s ejaculation had splashed within him. 

As soon as Lance pulled out, Chris collapsed against JC. Lance lay beside him, placing his head on Chris’ shoulder. 

“Did it hurt?”

“A little. It felt good, too. I can’t describe what it was like. It was incredible, like we were truly joined as one.” His hand reached to cup Lance’s face. “We are one.”

Lance smiled as they snuggled together on the small bed. Chris laid on top of JC and Lance threw an arm around them, holding himself on as well. It occurred to him that they might be more comfortable in the larger bed in his room at the house, but then he felt the warmth and only snuggled in closer, twisting his leg around Chris’ as they fell asleep entwined together.

 

~~~ END ~~~  
May 8, 2004


End file.
